Polyamines has found widescale application in the preparation of composites, such as nylons and other polyamides or heterocycles such as imides, oxazoles, or thiazoles. The usefulness of the polyamines, however, is sometimes impacted by their reactivity. To slow and to control their reaction, we have discoverd that the amine functionalities can be blocked with ketones to form novel ketimines. The ketimines might be used as latent moisture cure resins in epoxy coatings or in two-part polyurethane systems where the ketimine evolves to the polyamine and reacts with an isocyanate or reacts directly with the isocyanate, as described in Dr. D. Wicks et al., "The Direct Reaction Between Ketimines and Aliphatic Isocyanates," Water-Borne & Higher-Solids and Powder Coatings Symposium, Feb. 24-26, 1993, which we incorporate by reference.